thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Chaos
This page should not be considered part of the Sylph Swarm. It is provided to help readers keep track of the progression of events in the book, "The Chaos." Which obviously means it's basically a list of SPOILERS. Of course, many details are left out, as well as any events which don't directly drive the basic plot. * 17 Sp'gin, LY 912: Darius Lonewander meets Tom and Tiejo, at the Boar & Bear, in Plist. * 18 Sp'gin: Tom introduces Darius and Tiejo to The Band. They discuss the possibility of rebellion against the Second Order, as well as agreeing to travel to Near Port to rescue Tiejo's master. Thus The Chaos is officially formed. * 21 Sp'gin: Don Chieftain, don of the Plist branch of LandOrder, learns that Darius, Tom, Tiejo, and the Band are planning an adventure together, and takes an interest. This will lead Seth Manager, don of the Plist branch of InterGang, to also take an interest in the adventurers. His interest will be encouraged by InterGang capo Amelia Mysshroudedtery, who asks all her dons to keep an eye out for the adventurers. * 26 Sp'gin: After a bit more than a week of preparations, the Chaos depart Plist. * 27 Sp'gin: The Chaos arrive in Tonad, check in to the Apple-Spruce Inn. The Band gives a performance. Larami Illuminatus, don of InterGang's Tonad branch, sends her chief enforcer, Thom Bipolar, to the Apple-Spruce; he instigates a fight, which leads to LandOrder assisting the Chaos. The Chaos leave their wagon behind, escaping in one provided by LandOrder spy Jasp Underground, who joins them. Capo Mysshroudedtery chastises don Illuminatus for her actions. Cameron Piper translocates back to the Apple-Spruce, where he's questioned by police detectives Joe Levitn and Lou Clueseek. * 28 Sp'gin: The detectives discuss the previous night's incident, and put in a call to Sorret Magic Academy, to ascertain if Cameron may have been a Sorreter. Also receive an anonymous tip from one of don Illuminatus's spies, suggesting that the adventurers are involved with LandOrder. Illuminatus has her chief spy, Bradford Milkman, begin looking for any members of her branch who might be spies for capo Mysshroudedtery. * 29 Sp'gin: The Chaos arrive in Shipsister, where they board a ferry to Jump Village. * 30 Sp'gin: The Chaos arrive in Jump Village, where they meet Marian Frisson and John Fangs, whom they invite to join the group. They decline, but wish the Chaos luck. InterGang learns that the adventurers call themselves "the Chaos." Chief Councillor Durell Turner of Sorret contacts detectives Levitn and Clueseek, tells them that Cameron might be Cam, the younger brother of Lorraine, one of the Protestant Sorreters who fought against The Order during the Coming of the Order nine years earlier, before they all disappeared. He asks that if Cam is caught, he be extradited to Sorret. The Chaos meet LandOrder capo Capp Primus, who assigns Jasp as a liaison between the Chaos and LandOrder. Illuminatus begins thinking about breaking away from InterGang to form her own gang. Durell asks Chief Councillor Mallory Secundus of Monab to talk to Commissioner Mufasa Gothic of InterVil, to get the police to work harder on apprehending the adventurers. * 1 Sp'mo': The Chaos fly to Tanq. InterVil learns that the adventurers call themselves "The Chaos." Durell's son, Councillor Noson Turner, asks Macen Illustri to use his spy network to look into the Chaos. Macen shares speculation about the Chaos's plans of rebellion with InterVil agent Callum Monogwrangle. * 2 Sp'mo': InterVil has the Chaos members' bank accounts frozen. Agent Monogwrangle attempts to take the Chaos in for questioning, but they flee, leaving Tanq. * 3 Sp'mo': The Chaos begin thinking that instead of rebellion, they might propose a Secession Referendum, for villages to break away from the Second Order and start a new country, without the need for war. * 4 Sp'mo': The Chaos arrive in Darius's home village, Triscot. They learn that some of Darius's clan, whom he had thought all died in the Battle of Triscot over eight years ago, were alive and in hiding. * 6 Sp'mo': Illuminatus decides to call the gang she's planning "the Illuminati." Darius and a few others go to Shanty, talk to Alphonse Teach about forming a navy of pirates (as per the suggestion of Darius's father, Adam Lonewander). Tom and Tiejo meet Arnold Sullenhest, who agrees to help recruit rats to their cause. Darius and a few others watch a rally for King Demos Royal on a bubble-screen. Tiejo recruits a street rat called The Vole to the Chaos's cause. One of the Vole's companions is Tulo Streetrat, secretly a spy for Macen Illustri, whom he tells about Tiejo. * 7 Sp'mo': Macen passes information about Tiejo to Monogwrangle, who passes it on to another InterVil agent, Willow Bridgebuilder. Cameron begins teaching LandOrder Sorreters to enchant bittrickle t-mail bubbles, to create a secure communications network for the Chaos. * 8 Sp'mo': Marshal Poss Primus meets with King Demos, whom he informs that he's investigating allegations of a conspiracy within the military. Jasp returns to Tonad. * 9 Sp'mo': The Chaos leave Triscot, joined by Darius's cousin, Thew. Police use InterVil's info on Tiejo to locate the Chaos; Durell assigns Zeke Sanguine to follow them. Jasp goes to Woodstockade with Merril RD, to talk with Silas Des'Caina about possibly defecting from InterGang to LandOrder, and to learn about a secret project of Des'Caina's. Dirk Noir XIX attempts to recruit Jasp into the Black Profits. Jasp begins thinking about leaving LandOrder if Des'Caina joins. * 18 Sp'mo': The Chaos meet Taryn Hillrat and her brother Josh, who are on their way to Kimrin. Thew joins them, while the Chaos continue toward Near Port. When the Chaos make camp that night, Zeke calls his friend René Deadzone, who works for Colonel Charles Woodman, to say the Chaos would have just one day's flight left before reaching Near Port. * 19 Sp'mo': Ginger Protestant's birthday. Before the Chaos can set out for the last leg of their journey, they're ambushed by Woodman and a company of Army troops, who capture them and take them back to Near Port, where they're thrown in a dungeon. *'20 Sp'mo: Colonel Woodman and General Tovan Middlebury call a meeting of The Cabal, and Woodman explains his motives for capturing the Chaos, while the police merely wanted to watch them and wait to see if they did anything illegal. After the meeting, Woodman interrogates Darius, while Deadzone begins torturing Cameron, trying to get him to reveal the location of the Protestant Sorreters. * '''21 Sp'mo: Woodman makes an announcement on the news, revealing to the world that he'd captured the Chaos, and explaining why he'd done so. He also asks that the government enact a new law granting the military the right to detain and try anyone accused of plotting rebellion, rather than leaving that to the police and civilian courts. Arnold Sullenhest calls Taryn Hillrat, and asks her to organize rats in the Northern Alliance villages to possibly help the Chaos, at some point. * '''29 Sp'mo: Taryn, Josh, and Thew arrive in Kimrin. * '''10 Sp'yet': Thew meets Colonel Stavros Supprus, who'd been seeking evidence of the Cabal's existence for some time. The two of them reach an agreement about the Chaos. * 2 Su'gin: The High Court ratifies the Counter-insurgency Act. * 3 Su'gin: Luther Smith, Armin Steadfast, and Calvin Barber find a hidden bubble-recording in the office of the late Bishop Kizin Planner, in Monab. * ' 9 Su'gin': Woodman announces that the trial of the Chaos (which never actually happened) resulted in their conviction. * 3 Su'mo': Tom Morales's birthday. * 26 Su'mo': Tanq police chief (and candidate for monarch) Quinn Darkstrider arrests High Court Magistrate Lucrezia Nearwright on charges of taking bribes from Seth Manager of InterGang; remands her to InterVil. * 29 Su'mo': The Illuminati officially comes into existence. (Adam Lonewander's birthday) * 30 Su'mo': Gang war erupts between LandOrder and InterGang in Near Port. * 2 Su'yet: InterGang gives up its Near Port branch to LandOrder, and its Tonad and Tanq branches to the Illuminati. * 3 Su'yet: Thew and Supprus, along with a platoon loyal to Supprus, break the Chaos out of the Army's secret dungeon in Near Port. They also free a prisoner who'd been held there for nine years: Vallus of Kimrin, who turns out to be Tiejo's master. After getting some help from Taryn and her rat friends, they begin flying back to Triscot in a Super Sonic Transport that had been built by the Cabal, in violation of the Prohibition of Off-world Technology. They are pursued by Woodman's troops, in a second SST. Cameron and Tiejo translocate to Triscot, to seek help from LandOrder and The Vole, respectively. Tiejo's friend Talon Streetrat calls Tulo, asking him to contact the Vole. Instead, Tulo contacts Macen Illustri, who shows up with Zeke Sanguine and a few hired thugs, planning to kill Tiejo. But Tiejo manages to kill Macen. Then, Macen's younger brother, Benj Illustri, shows up and kills Zeke, blaming him for his brother's death. Benj accepts that Tiejo killed Macen in self-defense, and tells the thugs to let the street rats go. Benj also acquires a pocket watch that belonged to Zeke. Supprus had hoped to use his stolen SST to prove the Cabal's existence and wrongdoing, but both SSTs are destroyed before he can show his to the authorities. Darius turns himself in to police chief Keith Arresting, in Triscot, along with Supprus and Vallus. Arresting calls Commissioner Gothic, who is persuaded that their allegations of Woodman lying about giving them a trial may be true, though Darius remains in police custody. Benj is taken by Noson Turner to meet Manat Ericson, who wants to recruit him to the Cabal. Benj tells them of Macen and Zeke's deaths (though not that he himself had killed Zeke). Manat has Noson hide the bodies, to delay a police investigation. Vallus and the Chaos rejoin the Lonewander clan in hiding, and Tiejo tells them of Zeke and Macen's deaths, which may mean they can finally come out of hiding. * 4 Su'yet: Vallus goes to police department to see Darius. They're visited by Gothic, as well as Poss Primus and Chief Magistrate Thomas Justicar, who are surprised that Vallus is alive (he supposedly died during the Battle of Triscot). The fact that Woodman secretly kept him imprisoned for nine years, in violation of the Declaration of Amnesty, lends credence to the claims that Woodman also lied about giving the Chaos a trial. So Gothic and Primus decide to release Darius (and the other members of the Chaos) on their own recognizance, pending investigation into Woodman's alleged misconduct. * 5 Su'yet: Newspapers around the world report the release of the Chaos (no mention of "escape," nor of Supprus's involvement, nor Vallus's aliveness). A member of Macen's spy network, Sloane Mocha-Java, tries calling Macen after reading the news, but gets no reply. So she calls Tulo, who turns out to be on the run, since his working for Macen had been revealed to the rat community. He tells Sloane that Tiejo had killed Macen, and Benj killed Zeke. Sloane then calls Woodman, and informs him of the deaths, for which she blames him. Later, she calls a meeting of the spy network, to decide what they should do next. Woodman calls Deadzone in for a meeting, himself. After that, Deadzone translocates to Sorret, for a meeting with his former master, Durell Turner. * 6 Su'yet: Deadzone translocates to First Village, for a meeting with King Demos. They discuss the death and disappearance of Macen and Zeke, as well as Colonel Woodman's desire for Demos to take bold action, to ensure the survival of the Cabal. And they discuss Demos's desire to become "king for life," rather than relying on reelection. LandOrder spy Roark Kidman secretly records the meeting. That evening, the Chaos attend a talent show. When one of the acts doesn't go on, the Band are invited to perform. A masked Sorreter then appears on stage, and attempts to abduct Cameron. However, Tom and Darius manage to stop him. Later, the Chaos decide the public needs to know the whole truth, hoping that would prevent any further action against Cameron or any of them. * 7 Su'yet: The Chaos, along with Adam and Vallus, record an announcement, which they give to Hubert Goodnews, who gets it to others who can air it on the evening news. Adam announces that he and a number of his clan have been in hiding ever since the Battle of Triscot, but they're ready to come out of hiding. The Chaos announce that they'd briefly considered rebellion, but abandoned that idea some while prior to being illegally imprisoned by Woodman. Vallus announces that he was secretly imprisoned by Woodman years ago, letting the world believe him to be dead. Cameron speaks of Durell's desire to find the Protestant Sorreters by any means necessary, and of the attempt the previous night to recapture him. After watching the announcement, Demos realizes that the attempt to abduct Cameron was really meant as a push to get him to do what Woodman wanted. So he orders the arrest of Supprus and his platoon. * 8 Su'yet: Demos has his own announcement printed in the morning newspapers, revealing the arrest of the treasonous soldiers, and his support for Woodman. He hopes the public will vote against him in that day's election, thus forcing the Cabal to support him. Capp Primus has Jasp go to Triscot to deliver Roark Kidman's recording to the Chaos. They get it to Hubert Goodnews, who gets it to his contact on the news. Tiejo turns himself in for the murders of Macen and Zeke (not revealing that Zeke was actually killed by Benj). Demos makes up a plausible explanation of what was meant by "king for life." Nevertheless, the public (as well as various authorities) becomes very concerned about the existence of a secret cabal. * 12 Su'yet: Election results are announced: Quinn Darkstrider has won, but Demos will still hold office legally for six more months. The Chaos are unwilling to wait six months to see what happens; they want to take action immediately, for the sake of Tiejo as well as Supprus and his people. Nor do they want to give the Cabal time to prepare for war. So they make an agreement with king-elect Darkstrider, and travel to First Village, to confront Demos. (Their departure from Triscot is on the 13th, and they arrive outside First Village late on the 14th.) * 15 Su'yet: Chaos meet with Demos, who is already in a meeting with Poss. Durell turns out to be there, planning to kill Poss, and now the Chaos, as well. But Mufasa Gothic and Cirna Mastera show up, to arrest Durell on charges from recording discovered in Monab in Su'gin. Durell escapes, goes on the lam. Later, the Chaos meet with Amelia Mysshroudedtery, who is then confronted by Seth Manager, who doesn't think she should continue to rule InterGang. Something Amelia says makes Ginger realize Seth was responsible for the death of her father and other Protestants during the Battle of Plist, nine years ago, so she kills him. After that, she and Tino go to Plist to stay with her mother, while the Chaos return to Triscot. Demos fires Poss, who goes into hiding. Gregory deCamp helps Supprus and his platoon escape, and they go into hiding, as well. * 17 Su'yet: The Chaos arrive in Triscot, learn that Thomas Justicar is arranging a pardon for Tiejo. Poss meets with his brother Capp, and the two reconcile after their many years of not speaking. Gillian Mancer learns the details of her father's death in 881, and holds Demos responsible. So she plans to kill him. * 18 Su'yet: The Cabal decide to kill Tiejo, in order to trigger a war. Their meeting is interrupted by Gillian, who tries to kill Demos, but is stopped by Deadzone. * 19 Su'yet: Protestant Arch-bishop Virginia Regent meets with Ginger, urging her to take a position of leadership among the Protestants in the impending war, though Ginger doesn't feel qualified to do so. * 21 Su'yet: An attempt is made on Tiejo's life, which just barely fails. Nevertheless, it has the effect the Cabal had been hoping for, as well as inspiring Ginger to accept Regent's request. Thomas Justicar is arrested for treason. * 23 Su'yet: Colonel Montgomery Orthodox of the Plist regiment announces his intention to fight on the side of Poss Primus against the Cabal. This leads to soldiers and officers in every regiment making their own decisions about which side to support (or whether to remain uninvolved in the coming conflict). * 24 Su'yet: Ginger makes a speech to bubblecast, urging Protestants to join the war effort against the Cabal. * 3 Aut'gin: Poss Primus meets with members of the Chaos to discuss plans for the impending war. Alec is given a temporary commission as general. Chaos War *'5 Aut'gin': Chaos fleet leaves Shanty. *'8 Aut'gin': Battle of West Ocean. *'13 Aut'gin': Col. Cynthia Grandview and her regiment arrive in Triscot. First Battle of East Port. Poss and Stavros's regiment leaves Kimrin. *'17 Aut'gin': Battle of Near Port (912) begins. Col. Orthodox and Ginger's regiment leaves Plist. *'21 Aut'gin': Battle of First Village begins. *'22 Aut'gin': Second Battle of East Port. *'28 Aut'gin': Poss surrenders to Col. Woodman, Battle of Near Port ends. *'30 Aut'gin': Cols. Siobhan Muttonchop and Beauregard Hickorysmoke surrender to Alec, Battle of First Village ends. *'7 Aut'mo: Battle of Port Sea. Gen. Tovan Middlebury and Adm. Althis Portman declare truce. *'8 Aut'mo'': King Demos declares war officially over, pending investigation into the Cabal's illegal actions. Aftermath *'9 Aut'mo' ': Justicar is released. Demos reveals Phineas Daily to be head of the Cabal; Daily reveals Demos to be a murderer. They both go into hiding. (Demos is accompanied by Rene Deadzone.) *'26 Aut'mo' ''': Quinn Darkstrider is inaugurated as the new king of the Second Order. See also *Timeline of the Land *Calendar of the Land Category:History